1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a structure for attaching a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A servomotor is known as a motor that can control a position, speed, and the like by using a servomechanism. The servomotor is used for, for example, driving a loading device such as a speed reducer or a hydraulic pump. When a temperature of a coil is increased by drive of the servomotor, the capability of the servomotor is reduced.
Therefore, the servomotor is provided with a cooling fan for suppressing the increase in temperature of the coil. Conventionally, the cooling fan is fixed directly or fixed via a metal fitting to a casing or a bracket of the servomotor.
A technique regarding a structure for attaching the cooling fan of the servomotor is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-6-315248. In an AC servomotor disclosed in this publication, a cooling fan is attached to a bracket of a servomotor via a metal fitting.